The Biomarkers Facility provides a centralized, efficient, and cost- effective resource for receiving, handling, and storing human samples that are collected as part of research studies in molecular epidemiology and other types of cancer related research. These samples include blood, urine, and buccal cells. Coded samples are received by the facility and processed into appropriate fractions (e.g., plasma, lymphocytes, granulocytes, total white blood cells, red blood cells) and frozen in multiple aliquots in more than one freezer whenever possible. A computerized data base of the sample inventory is maintained and samples retrieved for analysis when necessary. A telephone alarm system is used to ensure sample safety and quality control procedures are in place to monitor sample conditions and data base accuracy.